


Our shadows taller than our soul

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Suicidio, tanto peggio del canone non può necessariamente andare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><br/>«Hai mai notato che questo ciliegio non sfiorisce mai?» gli disse distrattamente Seishiro un pomeriggio in cui il tramonto era così rosso da far quasi male agli occhi. Se ne stavano seduti fra le grosse radici dell'albero, a guardare gli altri studenti sciamavano a piccoli gruppi dopo i club pomeridiani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our shadows taller than our soul

**Our shadows taller than our soul**

  
  
(la meravigliosa giftart è tutta opera di [albioncheshire](http://albioncheshire.livejournal.com)!)  


Quando trovarono Sumeragi Subaru impiccato con una sciarpa di seta al ciliegio secolare nel cortile, nessuno degli studenti arrivati a scuola in una fredda mattina d'inverno riuscì davvero a sorprendersi. Un brivido di paura li scosse tutti mentre il cadavere oscillava placido al vento come fosse stato un ramo.  
Le classi del terzo anno si affacciarono mormorando e piangendo dalle finestre del quinto piano – le ragazze si abbracciavano singhiozzando fra di loro, ma una fra tutte mollò a terra la cartella di cuoio e, fissando il banco vuoto di fianco al suo, si alzò per andare ad aprire la porta scorrevole dell'aula.  
Lentamente, scese le scale col passo composto di chi era stata costretta, invano, a camminare per sedici anni con due libri sulla testa, senza mai immaginare che prima o poi le sarebbe servito a qualcosa.  
Chi sporse la testa dalla finestra vide una figurina nera che correva sul pietrisco, graffiando la folla di professori e custodi. Hokuto si arrampicò su una rientranza del tronco come faceva quando era Subaru a farla salire in spalla, e perse una scarpa nel tentativo di sciogliere il nodo che teneva suo fratello penzoloni fra i fiori.  
Poi si acciambellò sul tappeto di petali, senza ascoltare più nessuno, e cominciò a piangere in un lungo ululato di animale ferito, stringendo il corpicino congestionato fra le braccia, accarezzandogli la rigida divisa blu allacciata fino all'ultimo bottone.  
«Perdonami, Subaru!» balbettò, singhiozzando, bagnandogli le guance di baci e di lacrime «È soltanto colpa mia!»

*

«Fossi in te,» canterellò sua sorella, alzando gli occhi al cielo e accennando una mezza giravolta con la cartella in mano «io gli chiederei di uscire.»  
«C-Che diavolo dici, Hokuto-chan,» Subaru gonfiò le guance, arrossendo «Seishiro-senpai è un ragazzo, non fa che scherzare e... beh, non pensi alla nonna?»  
«No,» rispose lei, senza battere ciglio «Lui ti piace, Subaru. E a te non piace mai nessuno.»  
«Non è vero!» protestò lui, sempre più in imbarazzo «Cerco di essere sempre educato con tutti!»  
Hokuto sorrise con aria un po' triste, come Subaru non l'aveva mai vista fare prima.  
«Ma essere educato significa essere sotto una campana di vetro, caro il mio fratellino. Sei sempre tu a piacere agli altri.»  
«Chissà,» e sorrise un po' anche lui, chinando appena la testa.

*

Sakurazuka Seishiro piombò di forza nella sua vita quando, una tiepida mattina d'aprile, Subaru inciampò e cadde a faccia in giù nel cortile, nel goffo tentativo di rincorrere e dare il benservito al grosso corvo che se n'era fuggito con il suo onigiri nel becco – quale corvo, in nome del Cielo, arrivava a fare cose del genere? Se davvero si trattava di uno spirito, doveva essere uno dei fantasmi più imbecilli con cui avesse mai avuto a che fare.  
Così spalmato a terra sul pietrisco – fra le risate generali, incluse, nemmeno a dirlo, quelle di sua sorella – stava appunto contemplando l'idea di non rialzarsi mai più e cuocere nel brodo della propria vergogna fino a estinguersi, quando qualcuno lo prese delicatamente per un braccio.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese una voce dolce, e Subaru, ancora disorientato, sbatté le ciglia per guardare bene in faccia l'anima buona che l'aveva raccolto da terra.  
«S-sì, credo di sì!» rispose, barcollando. Lo sconosciuto sorrise ancora con aria amichevole mentre la folla si diradava e, con sommo imbarazzo di Subaru, lo aiutò a spolverarsi. Anche Hokuto si mise a spazzargli via la polvere di dosso.  
«Ti chiedo scusa,» disse al ragazzo «Mio fratello è un imbranato cosmico, sotto quella faccina da principe azzurro!»  
« _Hokuto-chan!_ »  
«Ma è vero!» ribatté sua sorella.  
«In effetti devo dire che è davvero un bel ragazzo!» rise allegramente l'altro.  
«Ohohohoh, devo dire che hai buongusto, signor salvatore mascherato!»  
«S-salvatore?! _Mascherato?!_ » Subaru si coprì il viso con le mani, paonazzo dalla vergogna, ma lo sconosciuto e sua sorella continuarono a ridere all'unisono, fino a che, una volta scemata l'allegria, lui non gli fece un inchino.  
«Mi chiamo Sakurazuka Seishiro, piacere di conoscerti» disse con aria affabile.  
«Sumeragi Subaru» rispose educatamente lui, il rossore che, finalmente, sembrava abbandonargli la faccia.  
«E io sono Sumeragi Hokuto, ma puoi chiamarmi Hokuto-chan!»  
Lì per lì, Subaru si chiese perché mai uno sconosciuto avrebbe dovuto farlo – accidenti a lei e ai suoi modi esuberanti! - ma Sakurazuka accettò con una grossa risata, e Subaru non capì perché si sentisse così a proprio agio.

*

Nemmeno Hokuto riuscì a meravigliarsi fino in fondo quando, il giorno dopo, aprì uno spiraglio della porta dell'aula appena suonato l'intervallo. Subaru – cosa inaudita – era sgusciato fuori con due minuti di anticipo. Con l'occhio appoggiato alla fessura, Hokuto lo osservò mentre, appoggiato al muro, rideva con aria un po' imbarazzata. Di fronte a lui, Sakurazuka Seishiro rideva a sua volta, porgendogli un sacchetto per il bento con un'allegra stampa a fiori di ciliegio. Hokuto ridacchiò un po' fra sé e sé, fissando il sacchetto di Subaru che, quel giorno, sarebbe rimasto intonso: fuori dalla porta, in un coro di mezze proteste, la sua nuova conoscenza stava trascinando suo fratello a mangiare sul prato.

*

«È strano,» commentò Seishiro a bocca piena, spiluccando un gamberone fritto «siamo entrambi del terzo anno, eppure non ci siamo mai incontrati prima.»  
«Già,» commentò Subaru, prendendogli un gamberone dallo scomparto – sapeva che, se non l'avesse fatto, l'amico sarebbe stato capace di tediarlo fino allo strazio.  
Era già una settimana che lo sforzo di Hokuto-chan di preparare un bento ciascuno andava sprecato – nonostante lui sospettasse, non senza esserne contento, che lei andasse a offrire il suo a Kuzuki Kakyou – dato che Seishiro-senpai aveva cominciato a portargliene uno tutti i giorni.  
Subaru sapeva che accettare il gesto fosse abbastanza equivocabile da parte sua, ma nessun estraneo si era mai spinto così tanto oltre quel muro di vetro che sua sorella gli rimproverava sempre di frapporre fra sé e le persone. Così, senza pensarci, aveva permesso a quel ragazzo dall'aria allegra ed elegante di “sbizzarrirsi ai fornelli per farlo felice”, per dirla con parole sue.  
«... Tu credi nel destino, Subaru-kun?»  
«Non lo so, Seishiro-senpai» disse lui stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Di nuovo con questo _senpai_! Ho appena finito di dire che siamo dello stesso anno!»  
«Sì, ma ieri mi hai detto di aver perso un anno di scuola per un ritiro spirituale, tecnicamente saresti un mio senpai!»  
«Ma come siamo attenti!»  
Subaru arrossì.  
«E tu... tu ci credi, nel destino?»  
Lui rise.  
«Non è forse la prima cosa che insegnano a quelli come noi?»

*

«Questo è inammissibile!» sbottò Hokuto a voce alta. Le parole rimbombarono sul soffitto dell'aula vuota.  
«Cosa?» chiese Subaru, grattandosi la testa con il retro della penna, senza alzare gli occhi dal quaderno.  
«Come sarebbe, 'cosa?'?! Non ti fa innervosire che la tonnellata di equazioni sia toccata solo a noi?»  
«Avevamo da lavorare nei giorni scorsi,» tentò di placarla lui «Sinceramente non capivo più niente di quello che il professore spiegava a lezione, almeno così possiamo provare a rimetterci in pari!»  
Hokuto sbuffò, fingendo di non aver ascoltato una parola.  
«La prossima volta evocherò una schiera di kamaitachi per perseguitargli il gatto!»  
«Ah, adesso le lezioni della nonna ti tornano comode, eh?»  
«Shh, fratello degenere, non potrai mai capire il cuore di una ragazza!»  
«Sì, sì, va bene...»  
Li interruppero due colpetti leggeri sulla porta semiaperta dell'aula.  
«Problemi?»  
«Seishiro-senpai!» esclamò Subaru, sollevando la testa dai calcoli con una certa gratitudine.  
«Toh!» gli fece eco Hokuto, sfoggiando un gran sorriso «Hai intenzione di rubarmi mio fratello pure per il doposcuola, oltre che per l'ora di pranzo?» lo stuzzicò, mentre lui accennava un inchino, sordo ai rimbrotti di Subaru.  
«Sarebbe un'idea, anche se passavo di qui per caso e... io sposterei quella variabile dall'altro lato, se fossi in te.»  
«Ah sì?» risposero i gemelli in coro, una intenta a mordicchiare la penna con un'occhiata scettica e l'altro come se avesse finalmente avvistato la luce alla fine del tunnel. Nell'approvazione generale, Seishiro si appollaiò su un banco, facendo ciondolare le gambe, e si chinò sui loro quaderni.  
«Perché ho l'impressione che questo sarà l'inizio di un lungo e proficuo sodalizio?»  
«Perché sei una donna di larghe vedute, Hokuto-chan!»  
«Ohohohoh! Subaru, credo che il tuo nuovo amico si meriti una dose dei miei biscotti speciali!»

*

Una delle cose che Subaru trovava gratificanti della compagnia di Seishiro – probabilmente le stesse che convinsero Hokuto a seguirli a pranzo con il bento sulle ginocchia e a cominciare a cucinare per entrambi, dato che, a detta sua, Seishiro era incapace di farlo decentemente - era la familiarità della sua energia spirituale. Subaru riusciva a sentire la differenza con un brivido deliziato ogni volta che si avvicinava alla sua aura: toccare quella delle altre persone significava camminare sul pelo dell'acqua, ma la sua era densa, compatta, come se fosse sempre rimasta nella sua memoria. Ogni passo al suo fianco gli dava una piccola scossa – si sentiva un po' come un pezzetto di carta attirato da un maglione di ciniglia.  
«Subaru ha detto che conosci l'onmyoudo!»  
«Me la cavo» annuì Seishiro «E voi?»  
«Qualcosina,» intervenne Subaru, prima che sua sorella potesse rispondergli. Gli era stato insegnato a proteggere il clan, e c'erano momenti in cui si rendeva conto di parlarne come di un segreto: al contrario di sua sorella, che parlava di esorcismi e sciamanesimo con l'allegria e la profusione di dettagli che avrebbe riservato a ogni altro argomento, lui – magari facendo la figura del cretino, chissà – diventava anche più schivo e reticente del normale. L'arte sacra dei Sumeragi era sottile, nascosta – per restare intatta, doveva sfuggire all'occhio.  
«Queste cose ti caricano sulle spalle un peso che non finisce più» fece Seishiro a mezza bocca. A Subaru sembrò malinconia – di quella che si porta sulle spalle con un po' di rassegnazione. Non gli rispose, ma lo guardò negli occhi con più attenzione di quel che avrebbe dovuto e, istintivamente, raggiunse la mano di Hokuto e la prese fra le sue. Lei capì, intrecciando le dita alle sue.  
Non c'era così tanto vento, ma il ragazzino rabbrividì ugualmente.  
Sentiva che a lui, forse, qualcuno di quei segreti avrebbe potuto rivelarli senza nemmeno pentirsene. Si sentì piccolo ed egoista e stupido, ma la pace di quel momento sembrava poggiata su tutti e tre come un incantesimo, con l'aura di Seishiro da un lato e quella di Hokuto dall'altro, calda e trasparente come i raggi del sole.

*

Ma Hokuto non c'era sempre – ed era uno di quegli eventi memorabili di cui anche Subaru si stupiva – ed erano quei momenti in cui sentiva il cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie, perché il più delle volte Seishiro gli domandava se gli andasse di fare la strada di casa insieme. E Subaru si scopriva a seguirlo con le mani in tasca, a ridacchiare del modo buffo in cui si rimboccava la sciarpa di seta sul collo della divisa, o del modo in cui irrideva i rituali francamente ridicoli con cui gli onmyouji erano costretti a propiziarsi gli esorcismi, di come dieci anni di mantra non impedissero affatto di inciampare su qualche sillaba (quanta verità!), e di come avrebbe voluto imparare a cucinare il misoshiru delizioso di Hokuto-chan.  
«Ma Subaru-kun! Com'è che non mi racconti mai niente?»  
«I-io?! Ma sono un imbranato!» gesticolò Subaru nervosamente «Hokuto-chan cuce e cucina e ride e sa fare ogni cosa e io... beh, io no. Non c'è mai niente di interessante nella mia giornata.»  
«Ti sbagli. Cosa può esserci di più speciale di esorcizzare fantasmi? Hai un'aura che sembra una spruzzata di neve. Non pensavo esistessero ancora, queste cose!»  
Subaru sentì un mezzo suono d'imbarazzo e gratitudine morirgli in gola.  
«Mi sembra sempre di vedere il lato peggiore della gente e del loro dolore.»  
«Ed è così. Ma riesci ancora a confonderti nella folla.»  
«Mi piace la gente. Mi piacciono le persone con i problemi di tutti i giorni, e mi piace aggiustare quello che posso.»  
«Beh,» Seishiro rise «ci si innamora sempre di quello che non potremo mai diventare.»  
«Mhhh, è vero.»  
«O di quello che non siamo mai stati.»  
Per un attimo, Subaru si distrasse per guardarlo meglio, perplesso lui per primo di dove stesse andando quella conversazione, ma il vento gli soffiò una folata di polvere e polline negli occhi. Mentre strizzava le palpebre, vide la sagoma sfuocata di un ragazzo avvolto in un ampio cappotto nero. Quando le riaprì, il bruciore era passato, ma non capì perché avesse voglia di piangere.

*

La mattina in cui il professor Kigai – incredibilmente spettinato ed esagitato – venne a chiedere espressamente dei gemelli Sumeragi, disseminando test di Matematica ovunque, Subaru e Hokuto capirono all'istante che non aveva certo intenzione di bacchettarli per il brutto voto.  
«Mi hanno detto che voi due avete una certa esperienza con questo genere di cose, in famiglia» disse, cercando di mantenere il solito contegno disinvolto «e credo che al piano di sotto i ragazzi del primo anno abbiano un piccolo problema.»  
Si alzarono tutti e due senza esitare, accennando un inchino a mo' di scusa, e uscirono dall'aula col professore che trottava alle loro spalle.  
«Che succede?» chiese Hokuto scendendo a perdifiato la prima rampa di scale.  
«Un incontro ravvicinato del... che tipo è la gente morta?» chiese l'uomo, incuriosito. Subaru non riuscì a nascondere una smorfia di disappunto, ma Hokuto non ci badò.  
«Non so perché, ma in questa scuola ce ne sono sempre state tante di apparizioni, come se i fantasmi fossero attratti da questo posto... È brutto dirlo, ma è morto più di un alunno nel corso degli anni, e nessuno di quegli spiriti ha mai riposato in pace, ma non mi ero mai trovato nella posizione di dover gestire l'emergenza...» disse il professore, con un'aria più stralunata che mai.  
In silenzio, Hokuto scoccò un'occhiata dubbiosa verso suo fratello. Stava per fare una domanda cruciale, da vera professionista, quando qualcuno passò loro accanto, scendendo le scale a rotta di collo.  
«Vi ho trovati, finalm—oh, professore, vedo che li ha già avvisati!»  
«Seishiro-senpai? Hanno chiamato anche te per l'esorcismo?» chiese Subaru, dubbioso.  
«Kigai-sensei mi ha detto che avreste potuto aver bisogno di un aiuto extra!»  
«Ma è pericoloso! Non sappiamo quanto onmyoudo sai padr—»  
«Ma l'hai detto tu che sai 'qualcosina', e tre principianti sono meglio di due! Dai un po' di fiducia alle mie abilità, Subaru-kun!» disse Seishiro, ridendo, ma l'allegria si spense immediatamente quando il professore si poggiò un dito sulle labbra.  
Tutti e tre si voltarono a guardare la folla di ragazzini tremanti assiepata sulla porta. Qualcuno dei più coraggiosi cercava di spiare all'interno senza dover per forza avvicinarsi, ma la maggior parte preferiva tenersi al braccio dell'amico, in un brusio fitto di domande e gridolini. Quando videro i Sumeragi che arrivavano correndo, si separarono per farli passare, bisbigliando i loro nomi con voce adorante.  
«Subaru-senpai, sapevamo saresti arrivato!»  
«Hokuto-chan, Hokuto-chan... digliene quattro!»  
Subaru, dal canto suo, ignorò i commenti, sforzandosi di comportarsi come se la sua parte di lavoro gliel'avesse commissionata l'Agenzia della Casa Imperiale. Hokuto gli diede una gomitata che gli ruppe una costola, probabilmente, fece un segno di vittoria a tutti e aggiunse un sorriso a trentadue denti, prima di sparire in punta di piedi oltre la porta. Subaru la seguì facendo anche meno rumore.  
Entrando, un'ondata di freddo gli strinse il cuore. Dietro di lui, Seishiro accorse a stringergli il braccio – il contatto caldo e solido di un essere umano gli restituì l'equilibrio.  
Seduta dietro uno dei banchi delle prime file, una ragazzina teneva le mani intrecciate fra loro, guardando fisso davanti a sé. Portava la divisa estiva, ma doveva essere una versione di qualche anno fa, dato che il fiocco era diverso. I capelli fluttuavano pigramente nell'aria, al soffio di un vento inesistente.  
Hokuto fece un passo in avanti, Subaru invece continuò a fissare intensamente  
il fantasma, immobile. Aveva le guance scavate, e le borse sotto gli occhi sembravano ingigantire e affossare due occhi neri, tondi ed enormi. Guardò Seishiro con la coda dell'occhio: anche lui, concentrato ad osservarla, non diceva una parola, ma Subaru provò a leggere la domanda che gli sembrava di vedere nel suo sguardo.  
«Se uno spirito conserva il suo aspetto per quello che era l'ultima volta... cosa avrà sfinito una ragazzina di quell'età?»  
Seishiro piegò le labbra in un minuscolo sorriso.  
«Ogni tanto parli come un vecchio, sai?»  
Subaru distolse gli occhi da lei e, lentamente, si girò per guardarlo: c'era un distacco curioso, in quelle parole, ma Seishiro continuò a sorridere agli occhi verdi che lo squadravano incerti. Mordendosi un labbro, Subaru tornò a Hokuto, che stava facendo dondolare il proprio peso da un piede all'altro, sperando di non uscirsene con le parole sbagliate.  
«Chi sei?» chiese a bassa voce, e Subaru trattenne il respiro. Seishiro si chinò vicino al suo orecchio.  
«Tua sorella è un fascio di nervi che cammina e tu sei rilassato come un bambino. Perché non ci provi tu? Quasi quasi direi che ti trovi più a tuo agio con i morti che con i vivi!»  
Subaru scosse la testa.  
«Non posso,» disse, con una gravità solenne che lo fece sembrare un'altra persona.  
Il fantasma continuava a offrire loro solo un lato della faccia, e, alle parole di Hokuto, si voltò lentamente, le labbra serrate.  
«Mitsuki» soffiò, il nome che galleggiava come vento gelido fra le pareti.  
«Hai spaventato un sacco di gente, sai? Mi chiamo Hokuto,» rispose lei, con l'aria sbarazzina e complice che riservava a Subaru, alle compagne di classe e ai fantasmi più refrattari. Cominciò a disporre gli ofuda in cinque lanci ordinati. Seishiro ridusse gli occhi a fessura, cercando di intuire la forma che disegnavano, ma fu subito distratto dalle parole di Mitsuki, che sembrava guardarlo dritto in faccia con i suoi grossi occhi da insetto.  
«Non vuoi dirci che ti è successo, Mitsuki-chan?»  
«Nessuno può aiutarmi, voi tre soprattutto!» rispose lei, una smorfia dura sul viso infantile.  
«Chi lo sa, mia nonna dice che io e questo qui» e gesticolò verso suo fratello «siamo dei gran testoni!»  
Per un momento, Mitsuki sembrò rilassarsi, come se la spiritosaggine non richiesta le avesse ricordato la ragazzina che era stata.  
«L'hanno detto anche a me, quando mi sono innamorata.»  
«Così giovane e già innamorata!»  
Subaru conosceva il sorriso di sua sorella, e quel modo di fare con cui trattava i morti come se fossero vivi. Di qualcuno riusciva a guadagnare la fiducia, altri, invece, la respingevano a ondate brucianti di odio e di rifiuto. Subaru cominciò a mangiucchiarsi le unghie a caso: più di una volta la nonna le aveva detto che i suoi poteri erano inferiori alla media, a confronto con quelli dei suoi predecessori, che capiva quanto per lei fosse vitale guadagnarsi a parole il risultato di un esorcismo, ma che usare espedienti del genere significava anche correre il rischio più che concreto di farsi ammazzare.  
«Che hai combinato, Mitsuki-chan?» la incalzò con dolcezza.  
«Io niente!» si scagliò lei di rimando. Una raffica di vento minacciò di spazzare via gli ofuda poggiati a terra a mo' di barriera, e Mitsuki prese a piangere le lacrime di qualunque adolescente frustrata e confusa della sua età. Ma erano fatte di un sangue denso e nero, tanto pastoso da scendere a fatica lungo le guance «Ero semplicemente innamorata!»  
«Non mi piace» sibilò Subaru a mezza bocca. Seishiro annuì.  
«Puoi raccontarmelo, se vuoi. Mi piacciono le storie d'amore.»  
Mitsuki guardò Hokuto con diffidenza, ma i suoi quattordici anni in eternità ebbero la meglio.  
«È stato come un sogno. Era primavera... Non so perché, ma una mattina mi trovai a passare sotto al ciliegio con due compagne di classe... e lui era lì. Aveva due occhi così neri che sembravano non finire più. Aveva un quaderno in mano, e il vento glielo ha strappato di mano. Mi sono messa a correre a perdifiato in mezzo ai petali di ciliegio che si erano sollevati per riportarglielo, e lui—»  
«Ti ha sorriso?» si offrì la ragazza con finta allegria. Quel fiocco si perdeva negli annali della scuola, eppure Mitsuki parlava del suo amore con l'aria sognante di una bambina. La vide annuire.  
«Non ho mai capito perché avesse scelto proprio me, e nemmeno io capivo perché mi mancasse il fiato. Molte di noi sbavavano e strillavano quando passavano i senpai, ma non io. Eppure cominciammo a parlare tutti i giorni, e il cuore mi batteva come se fosse impazzito. Lo baciai, una volta, e lui mi chiese cosa avessi potuto fare per renderlo felice. Quando gli dissi che poteva chiedermi ogni cosa, mi baciò di nuovo, e, mentre il cuore mi scoppiava, mi sono sentita mancare. Mi aveva piantato un coltello nel petto. Era il suo compleanno, quel giorno, e aveva chiesto la mia vita in regalo.»  
Rimasero tutti in silenzio, attraversati da un brivido.  
Seishiro strinse con forza la mano di Subaru.  
«Perché?»  
Mitsuki squadrò tutti i presenti, le lacrime rosse che le striavano la faccia bianca come del trucco di scena.  
Subaru rilassò la mano nella stretta di Seishiro, lasciando che la avvolgesse tutta – sentiva il sudore scivolare nelle pieghe della pelle. La paura lo prese in piena faccia, come una morsa al cuore. Gli era stato insegnato a dominare quella degli spiriti prima di imparare a parlare, ma Hokuto non sorrideva più: per la prima volta, aveva chinato la testa – stava cercando le parole giuste sapendo che non ne avrebbe mai trovate. Il sole caldissimo e sfacciato della sua aura si affievolì per un secondo, facendogli sentire freddo nelle ossa.  
«Credo che le persone facciano cose cattive quando sono tristi e sole.»  
Per la prima volta, Subaru guardò sua sorella negli occhi senza sapere se stesse mentendo, e lei, come se Mitsuki fosse stata una sua compagna di classe da sempre, si avvicinò fino al bordo della barriera.  
Il fantasma la guardò a occhi sgranati, reagendo con lo scatto di un animale sdegnato. Hokuto non se ne rese conto, forse, ma Subaru (e anche Seishiro, a giudicare dal balzo che aveva trattenuto per un pelo) lo avvertì come un fulmine che gli dividesse un emisfero del cervello dall'altro.  
«Hokuto-cha—»  
«E io non ero triste, secondo te? Non ero sola? Sei una bugiarda!»  
Lo spirito, con la faccia gonfia e deformata, allungò una mano per afferrarle la faccia, ma Hokuto giunse le dita, saltando all'indietro.  
«On!» ma le pergamene che avevano cercato di tenere Mitsuki composta nel proprio banco si accartocciarono in un mucchio di cenere – la sua forma umana, mezza sciolta in un grosso drago, stava sfrecciando a divorarla con le fauci aperte.  
Subaru lasciò la mano di Seishiro senza pensare, lanciando a terra gli ofuda in un solo movimento, ma gelò quando sentì Seishiro pronunciare dei sutra che lui non aveva mai udito in vita sua.  
«Tu! Che tu sia maledetto... Tu sei...!» ruggì la voce del demone, vibrando mostruosa fra le corde vocali imputridite. I suoi enormi occhi dardeggiavano come lava mentre si avvicinava in un guizzo a Seishiro, aprendo ancora una volta la bocca piena di grosse zanne gialle.  
«Seishiro-senpai! Stai attento!»  
Il ragazzo, però, rimase immobile. Solo le pupille si mossero a squadrare la creatura dall'alto in basso, indecise fra indolenza e disprezzo, senza mostrare nessuno dei due.  
«Sparisci.»  
Il demone urlò di dolore – un muggito che non era né di un fantasma né di un mostro. Accendendo un fiammifero, Seishiro aveva ridotto il suo muso a un ammasso di carne nera e bruciata, in una scia di fuoco sacro. Senza nessuna espressione, guardò lo spirito accartocciarsi a fisarmonica nel centro degli ofuda che Subaru aveva disposto a terra. Attorno a Seishiro cadeva una neve fitta di petali di ciliegio, che svanivano, però, prima di toccare terra. Stordito, Subaru si inginocchiò e attivò in un lieve tocco la barriera per l'esorcismo. Seishiro guardò il pentacolo che si era disegnato sul pavimento con la stessa sorpresa, ignorando completamente i lamenti del mostro.  
Con il buio che premeva ai lati della vista, Subaru si guardò intorno. Hokuto, sbalzata in un angolo nell'aula, era svenuta, e la barriera illuminava quasi tutta la stanza. Non ne aveva mai attivata una così complessa e così grande, pensò, cercando di rialzarsi in piedi per completare l'esorcismo con le formule di rito. L'aria sapeva di bruciato, di fiori di ciliegio, dell'odore sulfureo della magia nera. Subaru sentì la febbre salirgli alla testa - leggero leggero, cadde a terra e si addormentò con un dolore sordo che gli perforava il cranio.

*

Si svegliò con la flebo al braccio, riconoscendo a fatica il lettino dell'infermeria. Impiegò un altro paio di secondi a capire che l'avevano svegliato, in realtà, le urla furiose che provenivano dalla soglia, e che rimbombavano cavernose lungo l'intero corridoio.  
«Sei una ragazzina stupida e irresponsabile!» gridava sua nonna, senza un briciolo della compostezza con cui si era fatta vanto di averli cresciuti «Hai fatto le tue solite sbruffonate e hai messo in pericolo tuo fratello!»  
Ancora stordito, Subaru si accorse, con gli occhi che a stento facevano capolino dalle coperte, di quanto la nonna fosse invecchiata. Doveva aver pianto molto. Gli sembrava magra e piccina come non mai, sotto la stoffa del kimono. Persino le mani, sempre padrone di ogni cosa, le tremavano convulsamente.  
«Non riesci proprio a prenderti delle responsabilità, per una volta?»  
Lo urlò con voce talmente rotta che anche Hokuto, ormai abituata a quella cantilena di rimproveri, gli sembrò un uccellino impaurito. Inspirò e deglutì (non voleva dare alla nonna la soddisfazione di piangere, quante volte l'aveva fatto anche davanti a lui?), ma stavolta non riuscì a trattenersi.  
«Non le ho mai volute queste responsabilità, e tu lo hai sempre saputo!» e l'ultima parola si spezzò in un singhiozzo.  
«Per favore... non litigate.»  
Subaru approfittò di quell'attimo di silenzio per allungare una mano in direzione della sorella, e solo allora tutte e due si resero conto della sua presenza.  
«Subaru-san! Come ti senti?»  
Dimenticando tutte le formalità e l'arrabbiatura con la nipote, la nonna si chinò sul suo letto e gli prese una mano, accarezzandogli i capelli. Sul viso che scottava di febbre, il tocco era fresco e piacevole.  
«Sto bene. Il fantasma...?»  
«È tutto a posto. Sei stato molto, molto bravo, ma non farmi più prendere certi spaventi! Era una barriera perfetta, e tu sei stato davvero coraggioso, ma potresti non cavartela con una brutta febbre la prossima volta!»  
«Sono più resistente di quello che pensate,» sorrise lui debolmente. La nonna gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, e Hokuto si avvicinò a piccoli passi.  
«Hokuto-chan...»  
Lei non disse nulla, ma lo abbracciò appoggiando una guancia contro la sua.  
«Scusami, Subaru... non faccio che combinare guai.»  
Lui scosse la testa, ma, prima che potesse rispondere, l'infermiera arrivò ciabattando, richiamata da tutti quegli strepiti.  
«Insomma, signore! Se avete da schiamazzare tanto, fatelo fuori! Questo ragazzo ha un febbrone da cavallo e non ha bisogno di gente che gli gridi nelle orecchie!»  
Entrambe furono costrette a scusarsi in fretta e furia, prima che la donna le spingesse fuori dalla porta e sistemasse un termometro sotto al braccio di Subaru per controllargli la temperatura.  
Finalmente solo.  
Guardò il soffitto, la vista mezza annebbiata, e si ricordò di Seishiro e dei petali di ciliegio che cadevano senza toccare terra.  
Come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima?  
Si riscosse quando il pannello della porta si mosse con un fruscio. Subaru tentò di sollevare lo sguardo il più possibile, e gli bastò qualche attimo per assicurarsi che era Seishiro che, avvicinandosi al suo letto in punta di piedi, prese uno sgabello per sedersi al suo capezzale.  
«Ehi. Come ti senti?» chiese, fissando l'ago della flebo che gli avevano inserito nell'incavo del braccio.  
«Molto meglio,» mormorò lui, fingendo di ignorare che Seishiro gli avesse preso la mano fra le sue, di nuovo «Ho solo la febbre a quaranta.»  
«E meno male che stai molto meglio!» esclamò Seishiro ridendo, ma l'allegria sfumò in un attimo di silenzio.  
«... Sai, quando mi avete detto “Sumeragi” non avrei mai detto che foste quei Sumeragi.»  
«Non mi piace sbandierarlo qua e là. E tu... quei petali di ciliegio... tu sei il Sakurazukamori. E mi hai salvato, oggi.»  
«Dai, che paroloni... in teoria dovrei diventarlo, se mia madre non scopre che ho appena salvato la vita allo sciamano bianco più potente di tutto il Giappone!»  
«Esagerato.»  
Seishiro rise ancora.  
«Non credi che questo potrebbe farci sembrare un po' Romeo e Giulietta?» disse, e allargò la mano di Subaru per poggiare un bacio sulle nocche. Lui lo guardò ad occhi spalancati, le guance rosse di imbarazzo, e lui gli pizzicò una guancia, sorridendo.  
« _Il mio unico amore spunta dal mio unico odio!_ »  
«S-Seishiro-senpai!» e Seishiro decise che non era il caso di infierire su uno sciamano debilitato.  
«Non diventerai il capofamiglia?»  
«No,» rispose Subaru lentamente «siamo gemelli, ma è un onore che tocca comunque a chi nasce prima.»  
«Ma... non per mancare di rispetto a tua sorella, mi sembra che i tuoi poteri siano molto più sviluppati dei suoi!»  
«Lo so,» sorrise Subaru «mia nonna ne è convinta. Stava per invertire l'ordine di successione, ma poi abbiamo scoperto che ho un corpo troppo fragile per reggere all'urto di un sakanagi, puoi vederlo anche tu... se oggi non ci fossi stato tu, non avrei mai avuto la forza di bloccare il fantasma, e infatti non ne avevo nemmeno per esorcizzarlo... Chi è stato, a proposito? Tu?»  
«No, no!» Seishiro agitò una mano «Non so usare la magia bianca! E anche se potessi, se mi scoprissero mi taglierebbero le mani!» e Subaru non era del tutto certo che si trattasse di una semplice battuta di spirito.  
«Il professor Kigai mi ha sbattuto fuori quando è arrivata tua nonna – mi sono messo a spiare l'esorcismo portandoti via in braccio, ed è stata grandiosa!»  
«In braccio?!» annaspò Subaru. Odiava diventare rosso in faccia per ogni minima sciocchezza, perché sapeva che era un atteggiamento infantile, da persona non abituata a stare in mezzo agli altri. Ma c'era un altro imbarazzo, liquido e piacevole, che gli scaldava tutto il corpo, e di cui, forse, si vergognava ancora di più: l'aveva portato in braccio. Era una cosa stupida, certo (chi si faceva portare in braccio, se non i personaggi di un brutto manga o le ragazzine svenute con la sindrome della damina?), ma qualcuno che non fosse sua sorella o sua nonna si preoccupava per lui, mostrava coinvolgimento, interesse e addirittura affetto, forse? Se prima aveva pensato che scherzasse, ora non ne era più tanto sicuro. Quello strano ragazzo che – stando alle ultime scoperte – aveva più arti oscure che sangue in corpo era anche l'unica persona in grado di trattarlo non come una bambola di vetro o un Sumeragi, ma come un essere umano dotato di pregi e di difetti, e che, chissà, poteva essere anche piacevole. A concentrarsi su questo pensiero, anche la febbre sembrava abbassarsi.  
«Non ha saputo niente di... beh, di quello che hai fatto? E non ti ha chiesto niente quando mi ha visto in braccio a te?»  
«Ho un'aria così losca?» ridacchiò lui, e Subaru si sentì uno sciocco ingrato per aver solo provato a fargli una domanda del genere.  
«È solo che hai un'aura particolare e se ti ha fatto delle domande...»  
Tacque quando Seishiro gli mise un dito sulle labbra.  
«Non preoccuparti. Le ho semplicemente detto che a te ci pensavo io, che eri al sicuro e che ti avrei portato in infermeria. Non sa chi sono – era così preoccupata per te, poi, che anche se gliel'avessi detto non avrebbe sentito niente, sai?»  
Subaru sorrise a mo' di scusa.  
«... Grazie per avermi salvato» disse piano.  
«Non avrei mai potuto lasciarti solo» mormorò Seishiro. Si alzò dalla sedia e lo salutò con un piccolo bacio sulla fronte, poi uscì a passo leggero dall'infermeria, senza rumore, come un'ombra.

*

Fra il sonno e la veglia, gli sembrò di fare un sogno.  
Con i rami di ciliegio attorno alle braccia, docili e carezzevoli come serpenti ammaestrati, Seishiro-senpai aveva in faccia il sorriso senza sangue di un morto.  
Si svegliò con la febbre che sembrava cuocergli gli occhi nelle orbite.

*

Rimase a casa tre giorni, perché la febbre non accennava a diminuire. Fra il muso lungo della nonna e le frecciatine di sua sorella che aveva praticamente dormito tutto il tempo sulla sedia accanto al suo letto, Subaru avrebbe quasi preferito marcire tre giorni nel letto dell'infermeria piuttosto che sentirsi al centro delle loro recriminazioni. Qualcuno dei suoi compagni lo chiamò per sapere come stava, il che dava a Subaru un'idea di quanto a scuola stessero parlando di quel che era successo.  
La mattina del suo rientro era più pallido e dimagrito, e senza sua sorella al fianco: non voleva che gli chiedesse niente, perciò si era avviato deliberatamente solo e tremendamente in anticipo. Al suo arrivo, aveva fatto girare più teste del solito. Di solito, una parte degli studenti di primo e secondo anno bisbigliava dei suoi poteri - Subaru, però, sapeva diventare una presenza lieve e silenziosa, trasparente come i fantasmi che tanto era bravo a esorcizzare. Più che la quieta, forse anche impaurita ammirazione di qualcuno, non si era mai guadagnato le decine di facce che, in quel momento, quasi squittivano di eccitazione e curiosità al suo passaggio. Nemmeno si era cercato degli amici: della maggior parte di loro, spensierati e ignari, non riusciva a sentirne il bisogno.  
Quella mattina, però, sorridere gli venne spontaneo: davanti al cancello, Seishiro alzò una mano in segno di saluto, rimboccandosi la sciarpa.  
E lui, senza pensarci, gli andò incontro. La campana dell'inizio delle lezioni coprì il suo buongiorno con un grosso rintocco.

*

«Hai mai notato che questo ciliegio non sfiorisce mai?» gli disse distrattamente Seishiro un pomeriggio in cui il tramonto era così rosso da far quasi male agli occhi. Se ne stavano seduti fra le grosse radici dell'albero, a guardare gli altri studenti sciamavano a piccoli gruppi dopo i club pomeridiani. Seishiro mangiava un mezzo biscotto passandosi una mano fra i capelli, e Subaru, la schiena contro il tronco e i talloni che usavano una sporgenza delle radici come poggiapiedi, lo guardò assorto, i fiori che gli cadevano a grappoli sulle spalle.  
«Perché?» gli chiese, facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
«È magico,» sussurrò lui con una risatina «Sono stati i miei antenati a piantarlo qui, ancor prima che questa scuola venisse costruita.»  
Subaru sentì un brivido scendere lungo la schiena – gli erano state raccontate tante storie sui Sakurazukamori, e su ognuna sua nonna aveva trovato di che metterlo in guardia.  
«Sono fiori belli e delicati,» si stiracchiò lui felice, toccandogli la guancia con un buffetto affettuoso che lo convinse a guardarlo negli occhi «Un po' come te, Subaru-kun.»  
Quando quel buffetto diventò una carezza fatta di un palmo e cinque dita, la sensazione di freddo nelle ossa era sparita – il brivido, adesso, era un solletico lieve e piacevole dietro la nuca mentre Seishiro si accoccolava più vicino e, chinando la testa in quella nuvola di petali e polline, appoggiava le labbra a baciare le sue, accarezzandogli i ciuffi di capelli dietro la nuca.  
Un po' ubriaco del suo profumo, Subaru si adagiò nella presa morbida di quella mano, e scivolò in quel bacio come in qualcosa che era già successa, chissà, o forse che non era successa mai.

*

Subaru si chiese sinceramente che fine avessero fatto i suoi sedici anni fino a quel momento – tutti gli ormoni a cui non aveva mai prestato attenzione gli saltarono alla gola quando Seishiro, nel corridoio deserto, decise di salutarlo tirandogli la manica della divisa e schiacciandolo contro la fila degli armadietti in un bacio che gli fece diventare le ginocchia di gelatina. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle – dove la divisa era notoriamente più rigida – e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma servì soltanto a permettere all'altro ragazzo di strusciare la lingua sulla sua (ancora più di quanto stava già facendo, il che era tutto dire) e a strappargli un verso mezzo deliziato. Pensò che sarebbe caduto davvero, se Seishiro non l'avesse sorretto contro l'armadietto tenendogli un ginocchio fra le gambe, succhiando e mordendo la carne morbida sotto il lobo dell'orecchio. Una mano, slacciandogli il colletto della giacca, si liberò anche dei primi tre bottoni della camicia, mentre le labbra scendevano indisturbate a succhiare il lembo morbido di collo che avevano scoperto e tutto il corpo si premeva su quello di Subaru in uno strofinio lento, insopportabile, _meraviglioso_. Subaru aveva un'erezione spaventosa, e, vagamente imbronciato sapendo che gli sarebbe rimasta addosso per quel che restava della mattinata – o peggio, per tutta la giornata, se continuavano di questo passo – non riusciva nemmeno a vergognarsi. Sentire la sua attraverso i pantaloni, poi, lo stava facendo sciogliere in modi che avevano dell'inumano.  
«Seishiro—»  
«Ciao,» lui gli fece le fusa e poi si allungò a prendersi un bacio e poi un altro e un altro ancora.  
«È già la terza volta da stamattina!» protestò Subaru ridendo, mentre affondava le mani nei suoi capelli e gli si strofinava addosso in cerca di un po' di sollievo. Gli stampò un altro bacio sulla bocca.  
«Mh,» fece lui, pensieroso «se ti secca così tanto, signorino, posso smettere!» e il bacio si aprì all'istante.  
«Mhh, no, non credo proprio che lo farai!» rise Subaru, ma dovette accontentarsi di un rapido strattone che lo scaraventò nell'aula vuota: la folla schiamazzante dei suoi compagni di classe stava arrivando in un fitto brusio di voci, e lui si sedette al primo banco, trafficando disperatamente con le asole, cercando di ridarsi un contegno.  
Hokuto fu la prima a entrare in aula. Lo scavalcò con grazia per sedersi a fianco a lui – avrebbe potuto fare il giro, ma Subaru aveva smesso da un bel po' di farsi domande – e sorrise lievemente prima di riallacciargli tutti i bottoni secondo un ordine più civilmente accettabile.  
«Grazie,» borbottò lui, ormai rosso peperone.

*

«Allora?» chiese Hokuto, a testa in giù con le mani sulla cavallina e le gambe in aria – da persona che si faceva male anche a respirare, a volte si chiedeva come facesse.  
«Allora che?» rispose Subaru senza voltarsi, impegnato a rimettere a posto gli attrezzi.  
«Che diavolo significa 'allora che'?!» sbuffò Hokuto, e le gambe vacillarono pericolosamente «Con Sei-chan? Va tutto bene?» e aggiunse un sorriso malizioso.  
«B-beh, suppongo di sì...» ed era vergognoso come sua sorella potesse leggergli cose in faccia mentre lui si ostinava a fare l'indifferente fissando un grosso tubo di gommapiuma.  
«Che ti dicevo?! Gli sei sempre piaciuto un sacco, e tu piacevi a lui!»  
«Hokuto-chan, ti prego, abbassa la voce e stai attenta ché così cadi! E poi non c'è niente da dire, oh!»  
«Sei tutto rosso!»  
«Sì, come se fosse una novità!» sbottò lui, ma Hokuto tornò con i piedi per terra per concedersi una grossa risata – rise così tanto che si appallottolò a pancia in su sulla cavallina. A un certo punto, sotto lo sguardo imbronciato di Subaru, si asciugò le lacrime dagli occhi e saltò in piedi pizzicandogli una guancia.  
«Dai, sono tua sorella!» disse, affondandogli un indice nel collo.  
«Ahio!»  
«Sì, vabbe', 'ahio'! Guarda i succhiotti!»  
Subaru aveva già una protesta sulle labbra, ma Hokuto gli stampò un grosso bacio sulla guancia e la stroncò sul nascere - lui non poté fare a meno di ridere a sua volta mentre sua sorella gli metteva un braccio attorno al collo.  
«Sono felice per te, scemo. Te lo meriti» gli bisbigliò all'orecchio. In silenzio, rilassato nel suo abbraccio, Subaru appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Interrompo qualcosa?» fece allegramente la voce di Seishiro. Subaru lo guardò affacciarsi nella stanza.  
«No,» ribatté Hokuto «non ho proprio voglia di rubartelo, poi chi lo sopporta più!» e lasciò che Seishiro si avvicinasse per mettere il proprio braccio dietro la spalla di Subaru, la mano che copriva quella di Hokuto.  
«Ho anche una cognatina esemplare!» esclamò «Ahh, sono proprio un uomo fortunato!»  
« _Cognatina?!_ » ma Subaru venne ignorato.  
«Sì, sì!» Hokuto agitò un pugno «Voglio proprio vederti quando la nonna scoprirà che un Sakurazukamori ha insidiato le grazie del suo adorato nipotino!»  
«Ehi!» la rimbeccò lui, attirando Subaru un po' più dalla propria parte «Guarda che non ho insidiato un bel niente, puoi chiederglielo!»  
Già tutto preso a ridacchiare, Subaru quasi si strozzò.  
«Oh, per favore, se le racconti tutto per filo e per segno non me la scollerò di dosso nemmeno fra vent'anni!»  
«Dipende! Se dovesse malauguratamente corrompermi con una teglia di biscotti...»  
«Ma sentitelo!»

*

Quando Seishiro lo riaccompagnava, lo lasciava davanti alla doppia fila di aceri che costeggiava casa sua. Sul far dell'autunno, le foglie erano cadute a formare uno spesso tappeto rosso sangue, macerato dalle piogge, ma ne rimanevano abbastanza a dondolare sui rami. Perciò, coperto alla vista (e più probabilmente intossicato da troppi romanzi rosa, lo sfotteva Subaru) Seishiro lo baciava per augurargli buona giornata, buonanotte e quant'altro, e Subaru gli accarezzava il viso in punta di dita. Sempre lo stesso gesto in cambio dello stesso sorriso – sempre dolcissimo e inamovibile e perfetto come se qualcuno gliel'avesse tratteggiato sulle labbra con una matita. Certe volte, Subaru aveva quasi paura: passando la mano sulla sua guancia, l'aura di Seishiro crepitava come un animale rinchiuso, pungendogli i polpastrelli.  
Anche quel pomeriggio si meravigliò di come ogni fibra di magia che gli galleggiava in corpo lo respingesse, anche se i suoi occhi sembravano guardarlo con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, neri e profondi come pozzi. Se lo ricordò mentre inceneriva senza pietà lo spirito infuriato di Mitsuki-chan.  
«Quando mi guardi così mi viene quasi da pensare che potresti mangiarmi» ridacchiò a mezza voce.  
«Così come?» chiese Seishiro, perplesso, inclinando la testa da un lato e gettandosi la cartella dietro la spalla con una mano. Poi, rise anche lui: «Ammetto però che sei una bella tentazione!» e gli fece un inchino a mo' di saluto.  
«Che pagliaccio,» sussurrò Subaru con un po' di tenerezza, varcando il cancello di casa propria a passi lenti.

*

Hokuto lo trovò affacciato alla finestra di camera sua, a braccia conserte, intento a guardare Seishiro che, di spalle, ancora indugiava davanti al cancello.  
«Sai,» le disse, senza voltarsi (la nonna aveva un bel dire che non era possibile, ma lei era sicura che Subaru riuscisse a captare anche le vibrazioni spirituali di una mosca) «a volte mi viene da pensare che Seishiro-san cambi espressione ogni volta che mi dà le spalle—»  
«Ma?» sorrise Hokuto, intuendo la sua esitazione, e tralasciando di fargli notare che, ormai, non si prendeva più nemmeno la briga di chiamarlo _senpai_ \- grazie a Dio per certe cose l'onmyoudo non serviva.  
«Ma non riesco a smettere di—» e scosse appena la testa, senza neppure sapere cosa volesse dire.  
Con un lungo sospiro, lei lo abbracciò, tamburellando le dita contro una sua spalla.  
«Subaru, Subaru... chi l'avrebbe mai detto che il mio fratellino sarebbe cresciuto tutto d'un colpo. Sembra ieri che ti vergognavi a parlare in assemblea, e oggi limoni contro gli armadietti!»  
« _Hokuto-chan!_ »  
Lei si schiarì la voce, ostentando indifferenza, e Subaru si rilassò con i gomiti sul davanzale.  
«So che scherzavi, in palestra, ma è vero... se la nonna dovesse venire a saperlo, andrebbe su tutte le furie» commentò, con un distacco di cui Hokuto si sorprese – c'era voluto un Sakurazukamori per avvicinarle, nel modo di fare, quel fratello più ligio al dovere che ai propri desideri.  
«E questo ti farebbe tornare indietro?» lo provocò, scherzando ma non troppo, col tono leggero di quando cercava di entrargli in punta di piedi nei pensieri.  
E Subaru sentì la schiena irrigidirsi in un arco riflesso – pensò ai baci e alle carezze, alla risata un po' vaga di Seishiro e al bento sotto i fiori di ciliegio, pensò alle pacche sulle spalle e poi di nuovo ai baci, all'aura liscia e scura sotto i polpastrelli come il manto di una belva addormentata. Pensò ai suoi occhi, a come vedessero probabilmente molto più di quanto Subaru osasse sognare. Pensò a tutte le cose che _lui_ , di Seishiro, non riusciva a vedere.  
Non le rispose.

*

Gli piaceva pensare che, in realtà, la spiegazione fosse molto più semplice – se i pomeriggi con Seishiro avevano il potere di fargli svanire il mondo attorno, scendere al piano di sotto dopo Hokuto-chan significava tornare con i piedi per terra e incappare in una scia di malcelati rimbrotti, quando andava bene, e di piatti rotti quando le proteste di sua sorella cozzavano con maggior forza contro le vedute della nonna.  
«Lasciamo perdere per un momento il fatto che tre quarti circa di tutto il cerimoniale del clan andrebbe riscritto per un bell'aggiornamento di mille anni,» gridava Hokuto dalla sua stanza di cucito; la presenza della nonna passò nella sua testa come un frullare d'ali inquieto.  
«Che sarebbe già inammissibile di suo» commentò infatti la sua voce.  
«... tu lo permetteresti? Dopo avermi cresciuta, è questa la vita che avresti il coraggio di farmi vivere? Sposata a un cugino mai visto in faccia, i riti, gli esorcismi e il dolore della gente e l'eremitaggio nei santuari quando sai benissimo che non sono in grado di farlo perché non ho i—»  
 _I poteri adatti._ Non gli servivano né l'udito né la magia per completare la frase al posto suo.  
«Questo è un capriccio, Hokuto-chan. E tu lo sai» disse sua nonna, e non era rabbia, ma stanchezza.  
Subaru proseguì verso la cucina, masticandosi furiosamente l'interno della bocca.  
Un capriccio, già. Lo sapeva anche lui, ma sapeva anche come doveva sentirsi Hokuto-chan, consapevole di non essere all'altezza del compito in nessun requisito che non fosse il vantare su di lui venti minuti di anzianità.  
Era come avere dei poteri enormi confinati nelle pareti sottili di un corpo debole – capacità sprecate per un contenitore malfatto, che non potevano essere utili a nessuno.  
Subaru chiuse i denti con più forza contro la carne, fino a che non la sentì sanguinare – pensò ai pomeriggi sotto al ciliegio nel cortile della scuola; si chiese se, volendo, li avrebbe mai scambiati con una fibra più robusta, se non per il bene del clan, almeno per quello di sua sorella.  
E di nuovo, inghiottì la risposta come un mucchio d'aghi nella gola.

*

«Seishiro-san?»  
«Sì?»  
«Cos'è che fanno i Sakurazukamori?»  
«Non avevamo detto che l'argomento era tabù?» domandò lui, spiandolo con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Sì, ma—» Subaru si umettò le labbra «Insomma, non che io non lo sappia, ma... ecco, a parte usare i vostri poteri per usare quell'onmyoudo che fa drizzare i capelli a noi Sumeragi—»  
Seishiro rise divertito, sperando che fosse un incoraggiamento sufficiente a farlo proseguire, ma Subaru si interruppe, scrollando le spalle. Non sapeva nemmeno lui che certezza volesse ottenere – e se fosse davvero una certezza quel che stava cercando.  
«Vuoi sapere cos'altro possono fare i miei poteri?»  
Subaru annuì in fretta, beandosi della mezza bugia che gli era stata offerta per gentilezza.  
Seishiro accarezzò l'aria con due dita; in un battito di ciglia, si ritrovarono soli sul tappeto di petali di ciliegio. Un'oscurità solida aveva avvolto ogni cosa, compreso qualunque suono non fosse la loro voce. Subaru alzò gli occhi verso i rami del ciliegio tesi sopra le loro teste. Il loro carico leggero piovve delicato, al soffio di un vento innaturale. Subaru rabbrividì.  
Seishiro gli si avvicinò, appoggiandogli un braccio sulla spalla per attirarlo a sé.  
«I Sakurazukamori sono anche maestri d'illusione,» mormorò, sfiorandogli i capelli con le labbra «questa è la mia. Qui nessuno può vederci.»  
Stavolta, Subaru non era sicuro di cosa avesse provocato l'altro brivido che gli attraversò la colonna vertebrale, ma lo sentì sfumare come vapore quando, ridendo, Seishiro lo baciò come per gioco. Quando la punta della sua lingua gli schiuse appena le labbra, però, sentì il fuoco scendere, liquido, in tutte le vertebre, fino alla base della spina dorsale. Si baciarono come due disperati fino a sentire la camicia incollarsi sotto la giacca della divisa. Seishiro gli slacciò i primi bottoni, lasciandosi scivolare pigramente fra i fiori. Subaru fece lo stesso, accarezzandogli il petto sopra la camicia e passandogli le mani fra i capelli bagnati di sudore. Seishiro gli prese la destra e baciò le nocche una alla volta. Poi, lasciò che Subaru si sistemasse a cavalcioni su di lui e gli succhiasse delicatamente un labbro. I suoi grandi occhi verdi continuavano a guardarlo fisso, e Seishiro, un po' sorpreso, si arrese.  
«... Hai mai ucciso qualcuno?» chiese Subaru, con il cuore in gola come un boccone male inghiottito.  
«Guardami in faccia e risponditi da solo!» gli disse, con la risata e le guance di un ragazzino.  
Subaru, invece, lo baciò di nuovo.

*

Chi li aveva visti di sfuggita mentre si baciavano contro gli armadietti durante l'intervallo, a un certo punto li vide svanire nel nulla – di Sumeragi-kun e Sakurazuka-senpai non c'era più traccia fino al momento in cui ricominciavano le lezioni. Dicevano che l'ultimo posto in cui era possibile avvistare Sumeragi-kun fosse il tappeto di fiori eterni nel cortile, dopodiché il suono della campanella ne cancellava completamente l'esistenza.  
Alcuni dicevano che, in realtà, quei due erano così strani perché erano i fantasmi di due amanti di una vita passata che facevano finta di vivere e mangiare come esseri umani. Altri, invece, erano convinti che Sumeragi-kun fosse così potente che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto sommergere tutto il Giappone con uno schiocco di dita. Quando Sakurazuka-senpai si avvicinava per baciarlo, lui batteva le ciglia per rendere entrambi invisibili e si lasciava prendere senza inibizioni contro il tronco dell'albero, senza che nessuno sentisse o vedesse, per risparmiare la vergogna al blasone di famiglia e riuscire comunque a sfidare le convenzioni.

*

Subaru rise la risata alta e squillante di sua sorella, incurante di come il vuoto pneumatico della maboroshi ne inghiottisse il suono. Seishiro, incuriosito, si avvicinò mentre cercava, invano, di restituire una forma umanamente accettabile al ciuffo spettinato – risultato prevedibile, dopo che avevano passato tutto il tempo ad accarezzarsi come cuccioli.  
«Che c'è?» e si sporse oltre la sua spalla per sbirciare cosa stesse sfogliando. Bastarono due secondi per fargli gonfiare le guance e mandarlo con la schiena contro il tronco.  
«Dici che dovremmo dir loro la verità?»  
«Nah,» Seishiro tentò di reprimere un'altra esplosione e si asciugò una lacrima dall'angolo di un occhio «Mai deludere il cuore rosa di una ragazza!»  
«... Tanto chi ha disegnato questa doujinshi non mi dà affatto l'idea di aver mai visto un uomo nudo... o piazzato così, almeno» borbottò lui, ruotando il volumetto per ogni verso nel tentativo di capire la posa del se stesso disegnato sulla pagina.  
«Da che pulpito!»  
Subaru si sentì diventare paonazzo.  
«Ehi, Subaru-kun... Quella nel free talk a destra non sarà mica una caricatura di tua sorella?»  
« _Cosa?!_ »

*

Quando il nevischio cominciò a incrostare i fiori del ciliegio, già a inverno nemmeno iniziato, Hokuto cominciò a venire a scuola sempre più di rado. Più di una volta, Subaru si ritrovò con l'autista di famiglia ad accompagnarlo e la nonna seduta accanto a sé: quasi sempre, uscendo da scuola (e quindi raggiungendo Seishiro di soppiatto all'imboccatura del vialetto), gli veniva comunicato che avrebbe dovuto tornare a casa a piedi, dato che la nonna era ancora a colloquio con la Preside, intenta a spiegare il perché di tutte le assenze di sua nipote.  
In momenti come questo, nemmeno Seishiro riusciva a tirarlo su di morale – abluzioni, esorcismi, sutra e gesti da imparare per la cerimonia di investitura... Hokuto-chan sarebbe stata più preparata a succedere alla nonna che a superare l'esame di ammissione all'università a metà gennaio. Più che del beneplacito della Preside, Subaru si meravigliava che la nonna non avesse chiesto direttamente un miracolo: che sua sorella fosse robusta non era da mettere in discussione, ma stava accumulando gli effetti delle litigate in famiglia e di più di un sakanagi alla volta. Spesso, tornando a casa, se la ritrovava raggomitolata sul divano, imbronciata e col termometro elettronico in un orecchio, a lamentarsi con lui delle mestruazioni che erano di nuovo saltate.  
«Se solo non fossi così debole, io—»  
«Ehi,» gli fece Seishiro una volta, accompagnandosi con un buffetto «Il mondo non ruota attorno a te, quindi non è sempre colpa tua!»  
«Mhh...» borbottò lui, scettico, mentre si lasciava avvolgere nel suo abbraccio.

*

Seishiro era un ottimo bugiardo – Subaru glielo diceva spesso, con un bel po' di ammirazione per tutti gli aggettivi che sapeva mettere insieme per descrivergli le sue presunte buone qualità. Gli aveva detto 'andrà tutto bene' e lui ci si era aggrappato con così tanta testardaggine che era arrivato addirittura ad accarezzare l'idea. Se la sentì morire in gola quando, un pomeriggio, tre uomini del clan Sumeragi entrarono quasi senza rumore nell'aula, nei loro completi grigi con il pentacolo ricamato sul taschino della giacca, e uno di loro lo aiutò ad alzarsi dal proprio posto prendendolo delicatamente per il braccio, senza una parola. Tutta la classe trattenne il respiro, fingendo indifferenza, e lui, confuso, non osò nemmeno guardarli negli occhi per chiedere cosa fosse successo. Lanciò uno sguardo al banco di Hokuto – vuoto – e poi fece un inchino, appoggiando così tanto peso sull'uomo accanto a lui da sentirsi le gambe leggere leggere.  
«Chiedo scusa,» disse, e improvvisamente gli sembrò di morire di sete.

*

C'erano due ditate unte sul divisorio della limousine – Subaru immaginò Hokuto e il suo vizio di mettere il burrocacao con le dita, per poi picchiettare sulla plastica per chissà quale richiesta astrusa.  
 _E se fosse morta?_ pensò, il sudore che ghiacciava sotto il collo rigido della divisa.  
Sapeva bene che nemmeno la nonna avrebbe potuto essere tanto inflessibile da non farglielo sapere almeno durante il viaggio in macchina, e sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi e vomitare bile sulla nuca dell'autista, perché sua sorella poteva essere veramente morta mentre lui segnava stupide crocette sul test di Storia.  
E invece se ne stava immobile e muto nell'angolo del sedile, col cervello che disegnava uno scenario più impossibile dell'altro come una matita impazzita, pensando che sua sorella non poteva essere morta perché il suo potere inutile e imbottigliato gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore in quattro parti.  
Non abitava poi così lontano dal CLAMP Gakuen, ma il viaggio sembrò dilatarsi all'infinito – quando gli aprirono la portiera, Subaru trasalì al vento freddo che gli tagliò la faccia come una frustata. Lo tennero asserragliato anche mentre si toglieva le scarpe sul genkan e sfilava il soprabito, ma si allontanarono subito dal suo fianco quando la signora Sumeragi, avvolta nel pesante kimono del capofamiglia, fece loro cenno. In silenzio, fece segno al nipote di venire più vicino.  
Subaru sentì il viso diventargli di una cera bianca e molle mentre guardava gli occhi della nonna, infossati e stanchi, senza osare una domanda: non era certo di voler sapere. Aprì la bocca, ma, prima che potesse fiatare, il peso familiare di sua sorella gli piombò addosso a stringerlo in un abbraccio convulso.  
«Mi dispiace, Subaru, mi dispiace tanto, io non volevo—» piangeva, sputandogli sulla giacca parole sformate dai singhiozzi e affondandogli le dita nelle ossa. Subaru sentì il cuore sfarfallare impazzito contro il suo – _vivavivavivavivaviva_ – e il sollievo gli scese addosso in un'ondata liquida che gli fece quasi cedere le ginocchia.  
«Hokuto-chan, calmati, cosa succe—»  
«La nonna aveva detto che sto per diventare il capofamiglia e non potevo coinvolgerti—quando ho cominciato l'esorcismo stamattina ho pensato di —quella ragazza—mi avevano detto che lo spirito la possedeva e che c'era un modo per separarle, ma io non sono stata capace di—e lei adesso è—e per colpa mia! E adesso tu—»  
«Shh,» mormorò lui nei suoi capelli, accarezzandole la nuca ad occhi sgranati, ma fu sua nonna a interromperlo, poggiandogli una mano su una spalla.  
«Subaru-san... so che può essere un rischio per te, e se potessi farei di tutto per evitarti questo peso, ma è per il bene del clan e di tutto il Giappone. Siamo stati per un millennio la spalla e l'ombra di ogni imperatore, e l'equilibrio di tutta la luce di questo mondo, e sai che non possiamo esimerci dall'essere ciò che siamo, nemmeno dopo un incidente come questo. So bene che non ti è mai stato impartito l'allenamento adatto a questo scopo, e non avrei mai voluto esporre la tua salute a questo pericolo, ma i tuoi poteri spirituali sono i più limpidi e potenti che il clan abbia visto da molti secoli...»  
«Nonna, io...» disse Subaru, impotente, col pianto sordo di Hokuto che gli si allargava addosso in una macchia salata.  
«Il clan deve avere un successore. Ad ogni costo.»

*

La campanella aveva suonato da dieci minuti, ma una buona parte degli studenti si era fermata sul ciglio della gradinata ad osservare Subaru che usciva ad ombrello spiegato dalla macchina, sgomitando a fatica contro la troupe della NHK che gli si era precipitata addosso, sventolando ovunque telecamere e microfoni.  
«Sumeragi-san, cosa può dirci dell'incidente che ha coinvolto sua sorella?»  
«C'è stata davvero una vittima? Sa dirci—»  
Con l'acqua nelle scarpe dopo i primi passi, Subaru scivolava qua e là sull'asfalto, con i calzini zuppi incollati alle dita dei piedi. Si aggrappò a qualcuno dei giornalisti per non cadere, prese di nuovo a gomitate il resto. Dopo un altro paio di passi, però, si rese conto di non poter esattamente pestare piedi a un muro di uomini larghi il doppio di lui, e si sentì annegare in quella folla di persone invadenti e sudaticce. Seishiro lo stava aspettando al cancello, si disse, e cercò di allontanarsi dal gruzzolo di microfoni irrequieti che gli ondeggiavano davanti alla faccia.  
Sobbalzò quando una mano afferrò la sua e lo tirò in avanti, attraverso uno spiraglio. Qualche paio di occhiali da sole cadde e vanne inevitabilmente pesticciato, mentre le stecche dell'ombrello - abbandonato a se stesso nella fretta – colpirono qualche occhio a caso.  
«Stai bene?»  
«No,» rispose Subaru d'istinto, le spalle un po' curve. Non fece in tempo a pentirsene.  
«Diventerai il capofamiglia?»  
Lui sollevò bene la testa per guardarlo negli occhi con attenzione, come non aveva mai fatto prima. Esitò, prese un respiro.  
«Mi dispiace per Hokuto-chan. So che è compito mio fare qualcosa per lei, e che forse lo è ancora di più fare qualcosa per il clan...» ma si fermò, come se stesse assaporando le parole che aveva appena detto.  
Seishiro lo guardò con un sorriso acquattato nell'angolo delle labbra.  
«Io sono nato per questo, Seishiro-san» disse, solenne, e non si accorse di essere più Sumeragi di quanto fosse mai stato in vita sua «è il mio destino, me lo porto scritto nel sangue e non so fare altro—no, non mi è stato nemmeno insegnato a fare altro, e non ho mai esitato.»  
Seishiro sollevò le sopracciglia e lo incitò ad andare avanti.  
«Ma prima non c'era niente che mi importasse più del clan. Non voglio più che qualcuno scelga chi devo essere e cosa devo fare, non riesco più. E penso sia colpa tua.»  
«Pure lo scaricabarile!» rise Seishiro, e lo abbracciò tenendo il naso nei suoi capelli.  
Subaru rabbrividì nei vestiti bagnati.  
«Ho una soluzione,» sussurrò lui «ma devi fidarti di me.» 

 

*

Lo ritrovarono tre giorni dopo – o meglio, lui si fece trovare, sotto la pioggia che cadeva a scroscio continuo. Hokuto era uscita a cercarlo (ancora in ciabatte per la fretta) e se l'era trovato in piedi davanti alla porta di casa, con la divisa incollata addosso e senza ombrello, un involto di stoffa fradicia fra le mani e due occhi infossati che la guardavano immobili.  
«Subaru,» Hokuto se lo prese fra la braccia come un bambino, e suo fratello quasi le cadde addosso come un sacco di patate, tremando di freddo. Lo tastò freneticamente ovunque, cercando bozzi ed ossa rotte e, mentre prendeva le mani intirizzite nelle sue, incontrò un solco nuovo sulla pelle liscia che ricordava. Impallidì: era un pentacolo rovesciato impresso nella carne.  
«Subaru, che cosa hai fatto?»  
«Non lo so,» gli rispose una vocina vacua, tranquilla, che neppure sembrava la sua. Teneva la fronte appoggiata alla sua spalla e, nonostante quelle tre parole trasognate, continuava a tremare incontrollabilmente – quand'era piccolo lo faceva quando cercava in tutti i modi di non piangere.  
Dovette trascinarlo in casa di peso. Quando la nonna lo vide, bagnato come un pulcino e intento a fissare il vuoto, quasi lo soffocò di baci. Poi vide i pentacoli, e Hokuto pensò che, nel giro di un attimo, le sarebbe preso un infarto.  
Non disse più niente e si lasciò cadere sulla prima sedia vuota, guardando suo nipote come se fosse un cadavere.  
«Mio Dio, mio Dio, mio Dio...» si lamentò, nascondendosi il viso fra le mani. Quello di Subaru sembrava ancora di pietra, ma sua sorella poteva vedergli gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Cominciò a strofinarsi il viso con un asciugamano per evitare di farle scendere, e ci volle un po' prima che trovasse il coraggio di cominciare a raccontare.

*

«Vado a piedi!»  
«Ma piove a dirotto!» fece Hokuto, mentre inghiottiva in fretta una fetta di pane tostato, ma Subaru si era già avviato sotto l'acqua agitando una mano, l'ombrello (nuovo) mezzo aperto mentre superava l'autista e la cameriera personale della nonna, infradiciandosi come un bambino di sei anni.  
Hokuto lo guardò passare il cancello di corsa e spolverò le briciole dalla gonna più lentamente di quanto facesse di solito.

*

Tutta la giornata gli passò davanti che Subaru ascoltasse una sola parola. Non aveva mai osato pensare di fare una cosa del genere, e nemmeno di esserne capace. Era un po' come staccarsi un pezzo di carne di dosso, ma era così facile. Bastava mettere su la propria faccia più diligente e seria, la faccia di sempre, come una maschera di cartone, e passare attraverso le ore come un fantasma. Anni e anni di meditazioni e sforzi per morire al mondo per almeno tre ore al giorno non erano mai stati così utili. Era proprio come guardarsi da fuori, ma quel senso di soddisfazione feroce che gli scottava nello stomaco non l'aveva mai provato.  
Ad ora di pranzo non aveva fame, ma prese il proprio sacchetto e uscì fuori, attraversando a passi lenti il cortile deserto. Guardò per un attimo le aiuole traboccanti di pioggia e si sedette sotto il ciliegio come se fosse stata primavera inoltrata. Annusò l'aria come un gatto, rannicchiato in una rientranza del tronco: era densa, terrosa, già carica del prossimo diluvio. Con un occhio allargato in mezzo alle fronde, colse un lampo che riempiva di luce cruda le grosse nuvole nere. Attese il tuono, lo sentì scoppiare sopra la sua testa come una granata che abbattesse una fortezza, poi si godette lo spettacolo dell'acqua che cadeva a sgualcire i fiori in una scarica violenta. I fiori erano così delicati che i petali cominciarono a cadere a manciate. Scuriti e maltrattati dalla pioggia, andarono a formare una poltiglia acquitrinosa ai suoi piedi, come se la bellezza della loro fioritura non fosse mai esistita.  
Subaru rabbrividì, ma il freddo si ritirò rapidamente da sotto i vestiti umidi quando due braccia gli circondarono le spalle. Non l'aveva neppure sentito arrivare.  
«Ehi, così ti prenderà un accidenti,» ridacchiò Seishiro, spuntando da sotto al suo mento «Vieni, andiamo.»  
E lui, in silenzio, si fece prendere per mano.

*

Il complicato, frivolo sistema di lucine a cuore ebbe un fremito e morì appena Seishiro premette l'interruttore.  
La corrente era saltata.  
Di tutta la camera del love hotel, Subaru poteva vedere soltanto due brutti cuscini zebrati mezzi illuminati dalle auto che sfrecciavano in strada, e sentire l'acqua che, dalle loro divise, gocciolava in una pozza sulla moquette. Gli battevano i denti e le guance già gli scottavano della febbre che avrebbe avuto domani, ma tutto quello che riuscì a tirar fuori fu una risatina leggera mentre si aggrappava a Seishiro a tentoni e gli succhiava un brivido via dalle labbra. Lo sentì ridere e inciampare, colto un po' alla sprovvista; si ascoltò fare una specie di stupido miagolio strozzato mentre Seishiro si scrollava la giacca zuppa di dosso e passava due mani frenetiche dietro la sua schiena, sfilandogli cose più simili alle membrane sottili di una medusa che a dei vestiti. Pelle a pelle, erano uguali e ghiacciati e senza sangue, ma Subaru sentì un brivido prenderlo alla nuca come un morso quando Seishiro inclinò un po' la testa e tracciò l'interno gelato della sua bocca con la punta della lingua, calda e rossa e nera e simile a un marchio a fuoco.  
«Possiamo fermarci se non vuoi,» gli sussurrò in punta di labbra, mentre Subaru gli si aggrappava ai capelli bagnati, ridendo. Seishiro succhiò distrattamente il pollice che gli era finito per caso sulle labbra, e Subaru soffocò un altro suono nella sua bocca – non si sarebbero fermati nemmeno se Seishiro fosse stato serio. Il pensiero gli scese nel bassoventre in un'ondata liquida di piacere e soddisfazione, e si lasciò andare sul letto come se le ossa gli fossero svanite da sotto la carne. E per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, nel buio di quella stanza colorata e un po' squallida, seppe con certezza che quella forza solida e vellutata che aveva sfiorato in punta di dita adesso gli si attaccava addosso come una seconda pelle. Dal desiderio Subaru si era sempre tenuto lontano senza troppi problemi, ma Seishiro gli annodava le viscere come una brutta ferita, la sua bocca lasciava una traccia elettrica al suo passaggio – tutta la luce del Sumeragi che era, gli anni di meditazioni e sutra tremavano come una lanterna, ed era come essere ubriachi ed essere fatti di gomma. Gli veniva da ridere – ci voleva un Sakurazukamori per ricordare al suo corpo di avere degli ormoni?  
Aveva continuato a ridacchiare anche quando lui e Seishiro si erano accoccolati nel lenzuolo, stanchi, sudati e sporchi. Subaru aveva cercato di asciugarsi lo stomaco col lenzuolo, ma aveva abbassato il braccio perché non riusciva a muovere un muscolo.  
«Ehi.»  
«Mhh?»  
«Sei proprio sicuro che non vuoi tornare indietro?» mormorò Seishiro, col mento contro la sua spalla. Gli prese un polso e gli succhiò pigramente due dita.  
«No!» rise Subaru, e fece per voltarsi, ma Seishiro glielo impedì con un lieve tocco dietro la nuca.  
«Allora direi che è arrivato il momento...»  
Subaru sentì il respiro di Seishiro aleggiare sulle nocche della mano e, prima che potesse domandargli qualcosa, aveva sentito la sua bocca chiudersi sul dorso in un bacio asciutto.  
«Ahi!»  
Una fitta gli passò la mano da parte a parte, con una forza quasi fisica, come se una grossa lancia gli avesse slabbrato di punta la carne, le ossa e i tendini. Durò un attimo – quando si accorse distrattamente del sangue che gocciolava sulle lenzuola, il dolore era già passato. Seguendone un'ultima, calda scia, riconobbe le linee di un pentacolo rovesciato.  
«Seishiro—» azzardò Subaru, molle di sudore, ma Seishiro sorrise, leccando via il sangue con la punta della lingua, aspettando che lui ricominciasse a respirare. E Subaru chiuse gli occhi, il cuore che scoppiava nella gabbia toracica e il ritmo dei suoi rintocchi che scendeva ad annodargli lo stomaco. Eppure un piacere sottile gli mordeva le vertebre, come se dalla linea ancora febbricitante delle ferite fosse penetrato un corpo estraneo e familiare allo stesso tempo.  
«Questo è il marchio dei Sakurazukamori. Indica che sei il mio compagno, mio e mio soltanto per tutta la vita, credo sia abbastanza per farti cadere in disgrazia e costringere la tua famiglia a scegliere un altro candidato!»  
Subaru tentò di ridere, ma il suono gli si spezzò in gola quando Seishiro baciò delicatamente anche l'altra mano. Il dolore, stavolta, fu insignificante come la puntura di un ago. Subaru rabbrividì e gemette – il pentacolo era fuoco che bruciava senza scottarlo, e fu allora, silenziosamente, che capì cosa le labbra di Seishiro avessero lasciato. Il nodo nello stomaco si sciolse e lo travolse – venne all'improvviso, senza che Seishiro lo avesse toccato, _più_ di quando Seishiro l'aveva toccato.

*

«Ma ti ha mentito, vero?» disse sua nonna, fissando suo nipote negli occhi, e gli vide le labbra tremare «perché quello è il marchio con cui l'Assassino sceglie le proprie vittime» finì, con la voce ferma e gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime.  
Subaru avrebbe voluto dirle che aveva avuto una briciola di sospetto, ma che l'aveva schiacciata sotto il tallone per non prenderla in considerazione, perché non poteva, non voleva. Le parole, però, restavano in gola come un gonfiore, e Subaru finse di non sentirla, come se quello che stava raccontando non lo riguardasse.

*

Si era svegliato la mattina dopo, principalmente per prendersi una coperta, aspettandosi Seishiro seduto sul letto, o al massimo in bagno, ma il letto era vuoto, così come il bagno. Sotto un angolo del cuscino, notò che era stata ripiegata la sciarpa di seta. Inarcando un sopracciglio, Subaru ricacciò indietro la lieve fitta di panico che l'aveva preso. Scese dalle lenzuola e andò a lavarsi, a lungo, meticolosamente, si rivestì, camminò per la stanza e scese nella hall, tentò di rintracciare Seishiro al cellulare. Numero inesistente. Risalì al piano di sopra e si sedette sul letto, per lisciarsi la sciarpa sulle ginocchia. Gli tremavano le mani.  
Aspettò ancora, aspettò invano, e la consapevolezza gli si scavò a fuoco nella schiena.  
Uscì mentre la pioggia cadeva battente, senza nemmeno sapere dove andare, lo chiamò ad alta voce fino a che le corde vocali non gli diventarono pezzi di cuoio, poi cominciò a camminare schizzando acqua sporca dappertutto, senza una meta, senza più voce.

*

I vestiti bagnati di due giorni gli valsero una febbre talmente alta che Hokuto e la nonna temettero di vederselo morire in braccio come un uccellino disidratato. Delirava come se il cervello gli si stesse cuocendo nel cranio. Quando tornò a casa dall'ospedale, e poi a scuola, sembrava quasi che di lui ci fossero solo i suoi grossi occhi verdi e la lunghissima sciarpa di seta bianca che svolazzava attorno al collo a ogni suo passo.  
Hokuto coglieva qua e là sussurri concitati sulla febbre violenta di Subaru, ma niente sulla fuga doveva essere trapelato, anzi: niente pettegolezzi, niente doujinshi, niente storielle di nessun genere. Ovviamente, Seishiro non era a scuola, e Hokuto non ne era sorpresa, ma qualcosa nell'atmosfera dei corridoi le dava il mal di mare.

*

Appena tornato a scuola, Subaru seppe, nell'attimo in cui mise piede oltre il cancello del CLAMP Gakuen, che la struttura dell'accademia formava un pentacolo rovesciato sulla superficie di Tokyo. Non sapeva se l'avesse sognato in preda al delirio, ma adesso la consapevolezza saltava fuori dal fondo dei suoi pensieri come se ci fosse sempre stata.  
Non era più un Sumeragi – sotto le linee del pentacolo, l'energia nera di Seishiro prudeva appena, e Subaru avrebbe preferito che bruciasse, perché la sua presenza era quasi piacevole. Qualche goccia della sua magia doveva essere scivolata in lui con l'incantesimo, e si chiese se Seishiro l'avesse fatto di proposito o fosse semplicemente stato troppo distratto. Sotto la carezza dei suoi poteri, gli sembrava che il mondo intero fosse più brillante, i colori più netti e gli odori più pungenti, come se passassero per le narici di un animale notturno. Era così che percepiva il mondo, lui? Subaru aveva i sensi di un cacciatore e il cuore vuoto come un guscio di noce – passava attraverso le proprie giornate come un fantasma, aspettandolo, forse, senza nemmeno la forza di vergognarsene.

*

«Kuzuki-kun?» lo chiamò Hokuto, appoggiata nell'angolo della porta. Era (era stata, forse?) la classe di Seishiro, si disse – sicuramente i suoi compagni sapevano meno di loro, ma era certa si fossero accorti di un'assenza così lunga.  
«Sai qualcosa di Sei-chan, Sakurazuka Seishiro? Mio fratello, non lo vede a scuola da un po',» continuò, giocherellando coi lacci del sacchetto del pranzo «è assente da quando Subaru è tornato a scuola!»  
« _... Chi?_ »  
Hokuto lo guardò per un attimo, senza capire – poi, la consapevolezza di quel che aveva sentito le scese nelle ossa come un brivido di freddo.  
«Non importa, devo andare!» disse, allontanandosi con un cenno della mano.

*

«Mi dispiace,» fece l'addetta di segreteria con una scrollata di spalle «non mi risulta nessuno studente che si chiami Sakurazuka Seishiro, né in quest'anno scolastico né in quelli precedenti. Non risulta sia mai esistito negli annali dell'accademia.»  
«La ringrazio,» rispose Hokuto distrattamente. Non voleva sentire nient'altro.

*

«Non mi sorprende,» fece la nonna con aria grave «nessuno sa come operino di preciso i Sakurazukamori, ma è sicuramente questo il modo in cui riescono a nascondersi; si fanno dimenticare.»

*

Subaru assestò per bene la cartella su una spalla e si avviò nella nebbia di primo mattino con l'umidità che gli ammollava le dita.  
«Sei ancora un po' debole, non dovresti camminare fino a scuola con questo freddo!» gli sorrise Hokuto con dolcezza, toccandogli un braccio. Lui sorrise di rimando, ma la risata non saliva più fino agli occhi.  
«Non preoccuparti, Hokuto-chan. Muovermi mi fa bene, e poi l'umidità si dirada, col tempo che ci mettiamo per arrivare a scuola...»  
«Mhh.»  
Sbirciò suo fratello con la coda dell'occhio, ma lui aveva smesso di prestarle attenzione, intento ad avvolgersi la sciarpa attorno al collo. Non aveva messo i guanti – col freddo i marchi erano ancora più rossi. Sentì le lacrime che le si gelavano sul bordo degli occhi e si morse la lingua per ricacciarle indietro.

*

Hokuto-chan non diceva più niente.  
Subaru seguiva il suono lento e cadenzato dei suoi passi, grato del suo silenzio: anche se avesse tentato di chiacchierare, non avrebbe ascoltato una sola parola.  
Il Sakura lo stava chiamando.  
Si era svegliato di soprassalto sul far dell'alba con la testa piena del suo canto sottile e rancido, simile a una litania, o forse a una supplica. Non aveva mai sentito niente di simile, ma la certezza che si trattasse del Ciliegio si era impressa nella sua mente come una cicatrice. Camminava tentando a stento di mascherare la fretta, il sudore che gli bagnava il collo della camicia.  
Arrivato nel cortile, si tolse la cartella dalle spalle come se si stesse sollevando di dosso il peso del mondo e la prese per il manico. Hokuto-chan lo guardava senza osare respirare.  
«Vengo su fra dieci minuti» sussurrò, con gli occhi alzati fra i fiori che caricavano i rami storti dell'albero. Lei indietreggiò, esitando per un attimo, ma finì per dargli le spalle.  
Subaru rimase completamente solo.  
Mancava quasi mezzora al suono della campanella; nessuno era ancora arrivato nel piazzale. Un vento ostile smuoveva i petali e glieli alzava in faccia, lottando per strappargli la sciarpa dal collo.  
Appoggiò il palmo sulla corteccia ruvida, come se stesse toccando un animale morente, e un ululato di angoscia e dolore gli rimbombò nel petto come un'eco. Chiuse gli occhi e poté vederli tutti, sotto le radici: Mitsuki-chan e il coltello che la passava da parte a parte, le radici affamate dell'albero che svellevano il terreno e si aggrovigliavano attorno al calore del suo corpo. Era stato davvero lui, si disse, gli occhi che tremavano sotto le palpebre, le labbra arricciate in una smorfia. Sentì una lacrima colargli lungo una guancia, non la fermò: le altre la seguirono come un fiume. Subaru si resse al tronco, i singhiozzi che adesso lo squassavano come convulsioni. Non sapeva più nemmeno se stesse piangendo di sua volontà o per le scariche che gli arrivavano al cuore. Una marea di ragazzini dai volti sfuocati gli attraversava la testa in un'ondata di ricordi non suoi, le divise bianche e nere, vecchie di decenni. A qualcuno Seishiro aveva trapassato il cuore, ma qualcuno si era tagliato la gola, qualcun altro ancora si era avvelenato, o si era immerso nelle acque melmose di un laghetto che non esisteva più da anni. Quando Seishiro non provvedeva di persona, sentiva la sua presenza, pesantissima, vibrare di affettuosa soddisfazione, mentre le vittime si consumavano di quell'amore che Seishiro aveva fatto a pezzi. Sentiva il suo cuore svuotato riempirsi a ondate bollenti della loro agonia, così tanto che gli girava la testa. Le loro voci cantavano confuse nelle radici, e lui guardava l'accademia espandersi davanti ai suoi occhi – un pentacolo, un ciliegio nel suo centro. Gli venne da vomitare.

 

_Sono stati i miei antenati a piantarlo qui, ancor prima che questa scuola venisse costruita._

_Perché è proprio per lui che questa scuola è stata costruita, non è vero?  
Siete stati voi.  
Sei stato tu, da sempre.  
La tua riserva di caccia._

 

Recuperò la propria coscienza in quel vortice di altro che gli schiacciava la mente, chiedendosi come avesse potuto non vedere, come avesse potuto rifiutarsi di guardare al di là del proprio naso. Adesso non era più un Sumeragi, e nemmeno un Sakurazukamori, fluttuava nel mondo senza scopo e significato. Le risposte gli stavano bruciando la carne pezzo dopo pezzo, ma c'era qualcosa che continuava a non quadrare. Il Sakura scavava a forza dentro di lui senza trovare un appiglio, e Subaru si lasciava aprire in due aspettando di trovarlo, mentre a sua volta, travolto dalla nausea, scavava a manciate nel sangue e nella morte che si sollevavano fetide dall'Albero, in cerca di qualcosa che gli spiegasse perché, nonostante tutto, non riuscisse a sradicarsi Seishiro dalla pelle, o a coprirlo di bile, perché la sua aura e le sue mani e le sue parole continuassero ad avvelenarlo di una dolcezza distorta che lo faceva star male.  
« _Oh—_ » scattò all'improvviso, in un singhiozzo bagnato, come un amante colto di sorpresa. Tutti i fiori del Ciliegio si aprirono palpitando al suono della sua voce.  
« _Oh,_ » ripeté, ridendo e piangendo, ma stavolta era sicuro di piangere per se stesso, quasi ripiegato in due contro il tronco dal dolore.  
Infilato in un'altra pelle, si guardò abbracciare un Seishiro che non si muoveva più, conficcandogli le dita nelle spalle, tremando e piangendo come se Seishiro l'avesse ammazzato, i vestiti e le mani impastati del suo sangue e di cose mai dette e di cose dette troppo tardi e di cose mancate.

_Il ponte si spezza.  
Subaru non cade._

Ritornò in sé con le mani che gli tremavano fino alla punta delle dita e la gola spellata e gonfia, i vestiti madidi di sudore tagliati dal vento d'inverno.  
Si guardò intorno e cominciò a svolgere la sciarpa di seta dal collo. Si asciugò gli occhi con un'estremità, poi abbracciò il tronco, un piede puntato sul nodo più massiccio.

_Adesso capisco._

La corteccia gli scartavetrava i polpastrelli, ma Subaru si tenne stretto. Fece passare la sciarpa sul ramo più robusto, facendo cadere un grappolo di fiori leggeri. Accomodò l'altro lembo attorno al collo.

_In fondo è sempre così che deve andare. Non è vero, Seishiro-san?_

*

«I Sakurazukamori sono maestri d'illusione,» disse sua nonna, con le mani incrociate in grembo e la voce stanca «nessuno sa davvero cosa facciano e come lo facciano, ma molti sono ormai convinti che, quando uccidono, usino la propria influenza sulla vittime per farlo. Raramente l'Assassino uccide di persona. Si dice che preferisca irretirle come un ragno e che poi le istighi a immolarsi al Ciliegio, senza possibilità di scampo.»

*

La primavera arrivò a piccoli passi, ma il cortile rimase vuoto.  
Prima le coppiette andavano ad aprire il sacchetto col bento sotto i fiori perché il tocco scenografico era veramente di classe, ma adesso preferivano tutti evitarlo con un brivido, stringendosi a mangiare sul muretto vicino al cancello. Persino le lezioni di Educazione Fisica erano state spostate sul retro, dopo quello che era successo a Sumeragi Subaru. Qualcuno era rimasto meravigliato quando la direttrice, un mese dopo la disgrazia, era andata da sua sorella a testa china.  
«Sumeragi-san, quel ciliegio è il simbolo della scuola, come lei è di certo a conoscenza, ma voglio che lei sappia che siamo disposti ad abbatterlo, se può servire a non rinnovare il suo dolore ogni volta che—»  
«No,» aveva risposto lei, cercando di velare con un po' di cortesia la propria indifferenza «non servirebbe a nulla. Dubito anche che ci riuscireste.»  
Era l'unica che osasse fermarsi lì davanti, sotto le fronde, gli occhi alzati nel sole a spicchi, come se Subaru oscillasse ancora attaccato a quel ramo.  
Mai la fioritura del ciliegio era stata fitta e rigogliosa come quell'anno.  
Hokuto la guardò in silenzio.  
Si era ricamata il sigillo di capofamiglia sulla divisa.

_Quell'uomo, io... lo uccido.  
Lo uccido._

**Author's Note:**

> 21 ottobre 2012, ore 20:49. Oh mio Dio, la fine, non ci credo. Sappiate che questo doveva essere un minifill da 300 parole per la V Notte Bianca, ed è finito che è diventato un mostro. La Neera mi ha promptato TYOB!highschool!AU e l'incipit mi ha colpita come un cazzotto in faccia. Ha finito per diventare una BBI perché insomma, dovevo rendere giustizia a Tokyo Babylon. Che poi, appunto, è Tokyo Babylon, ho acconsentito all'AU scolastica, ma nessuno mi ha detto che non dovevano esserci dei cadaveri XDDD. Di questa fic mi piace essenzialmente l'ambientazione, ma forse la scrittura è un po' rigida in certi punti. La cosa che mi ha dato problemi, piuttosto, è stata la caratterizzazione di Subaru. Abituata come sono a caratterizzarlo come un figlio di puttana wannabe, attenermi bene o male al ragazzino malleabile e remissivo che era in Tojyo Babylon, per quel che era possibile, mi ha causato delle crisi di orticaria. Poi vabbe', spero che abbiate comunque apprezzato questa specie di AU a specchio, è stato bello scriverla (con un bacio speciale a Crimsontriforce che ha sopportato con stoica pazienza gran parte delle mie paturnie)! Il titolo è stato preso, dopo tanti tentativi e tanta fatica, da “Stairway to Heaven” dei Led Zeppelin – mi sembra che nel contesto centri un po' l'eterna dicotomia fra luce/tenebra e bianco/nero che caratterizza questi due, e che “le ombre più alte dell'anima” possa riferirsi anche a Subaru che penzola impiccato e proietta la propria ombra a terra. Scrivendo, poi mi sono accorta che l'impiccagione all'albero fiorito con una sciarpa di seta è un omaggio a uno dei miei racconti preferiti, “Come Wang Fo fu salvato” di Marguerite Yourcenar. È il racconto di apertura delle sue “Novelle Orientali”, e mi è sempre rimasto tantissimo negli occhi!
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivati in fondo!
> 
> Juuhachi Go.


End file.
